


Teachers know best.

by MenacingMinty



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Ash is a pining mess, Eiji is a mess, Good Friends, How Do I Tag, Jessica and Max are married, Jessica is a goddess, M/M, Manga & Anime, Nadia and Charlie are a thing too, Nadia isn't shown much but she is a ANGEL, Protective Ash Lynx, Teachers are a family, They all support and love each other, Um meme/vine refrenses?, banana fish - Freeform, cute eiji, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenacingMinty/pseuds/MenacingMinty
Summary: Eiji arrives at America from Japan to pursue his career as a Art teacher, though he never thought he would be a happy family with the teachers around him till the end, and why does cruel Eiji make poor Ash have a earthquake in his stomach? He definitely doesn't deserve it.~Teachers Au, where Ash and Eiji are art teachers that fool around together in their free time.~~(And no not the naughty kind, this is a wholesome fic sometimes U w U)`I also love vines and memes so expect that here.





	Teachers know best.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: 
> 
> I've been noticing a lot of highschool Au’s where Ash and Eiji are high schoolers, so I thought why not let them be teachers? I love the idea of it all!!! I hope I don’t disappoint anyone with this but I just thought it would be a nice addition to the Banana fish’s fandom, after all we literally did go through hell and back, overall the depression that came with it was not nice so I think we need some more light in. Hope this can fill one of your guy’s hearts <3 `-(;w;)-’.

“Hello teachers of Banana fishs high school, as you know your principle called all of you in for a meeting.” Spoke Yut-lung “Let me do this Young lung,” Shorter called out, as Yut lung snickered silently, 

“As the principle, I called you guys in to announce our newest teacher that will be teaching Art 1, after the old teacher got fired for issues we won’t name. I hope you all treat him well.” He finishes. Silence overtoke the whole room, all curious about the situation, “Um, so who’s the teacher?” Jessica called out, 

“Omg Eiji,” Shorter signs “Young lung go fetch him will ya?” “Stop calling me that!!” Lung screeches. 

As Yut-lung goes to leave the room the door opens for itself aggressively and in comes an exhausted Eiji, “Omg- I am so so sorrryyyy, went to the bathroom and I found an injured student so I toke them to the nurse, but we both didn’t know were it was so we ended up searching all around and once we found it- it was already late, I-” “Okay! Eiji we get it, Eiji these are the teachers, teachers this is Eiji our new teacher.” 

That's how it all started, meeting you guys was my greatest decision ever. 

“Are you sure he’s not a student here.” Sing calls out, Eiji pouts as he hears people in the room disguise their chuckling, “Well, Ahem, I am Eiji Okumura! The Art 1 teacher so if you need me i’ll be there. Please take care of me!” He bows, 

“So formal! Ash you better up your game.” Max announces, “Old man, if you wanted that stick up your ass you could have at least asked formally too.” Ash replys, as Eiji just stares. He’s never heard that much vulgar words in one sentence. 

Shorter coughs “Okay thats Ash, our Art 2 teacher.” “Sup.” He waves. An american! Not a lesbian.. (If you get this reference I appreciate you.) ‘Long silky blond hair, skinny form, must be around hes 20’s as well, ripped jeans? Are those in these days?’ Eiji thought. Hes legs were on top of his desk as he puts his legs on the floor. Eyes at Eiji like he's a minor prey compared to his predatory look. Eiji shivers, ‘A-a- rival! I will never get used to America!!’ He panics on the inside.

“Max is the history teacher, Jessica is the english teacher” ‘Both ordinary people’ Eiji thinks “Sings the math teacher for math 2, Yut lung is also a math teacher for math 1 and my assistant.” “I call that bullshit. Special treatment towards just Young lung is cruel to the rest of us!!!” Sing, whines 

“Then there's Blanca, the pe teacher.” “Thus with a kiss, I can now leave.” Blanca kisses the air and leaves the room. Yut-lung cant even with this school anymore so he gives up the moment Blanka stood up 

“Hello sorry for the delay, i’m Nadia.” A women approached eiji and gives him her arm, he shakes it in appreciation “Eiji, nice to meet you.” “you too.” she smiles, “That's my sister, she works in the cafeteria but also assistes in science classes, which brings me to Charlie, the science teacher.”  
“I also work part time for the police, so if you ever have issues, I’m here as well.” He smiles “I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.” Eiji smiles as he finished shaking hes hand 

“I know you’ll fit in well!” He pauses, “He’ll be starting tomorrow.” Shorter announces, “Awe we have to wait a day?” Sing pouts, “If you want to talk to him then be here early, I wont accept disturbances towards Eiji alright?” Yut lung says, to serious for comfort, “Yes Auntie” The teachers shout in annoyance, Eiji chuckles “Since im joining this family, you guys can call me anything to then!” He smiles

“Oh you're gonna regret-” all havoc apprease as Ash cuts off yut-lungs response, “He's our mother now guys.” “I disagree, he should be the daughter.” Sign shouts, “As your grandmother, I will not codon of this, he is most definitely our puppy!” Jesseca calls out “He's not a animal!” Max shouts.

“Well technically we are animals-” Charlie get cut off (oof), “Mother!” Ash responds, “But you're our dad!!” Sign shouts, “Yeah and your our son, we will not allow Eiji to step on your level.” Ash replies, “Actually anything fine, I didn’t expect this though.” Eiji scratches he's cheek out of nervousness, the room goes silent, “He's our puppy, don’t @ me.” Jessica sHoUTs, “At least give him a male role like his gender!” Max replies 

“Wait who is who?” Eiji says, “Well be able to find roles faster like that.” 

“I'm the dad.” Ash is the dad, “I'M the goddess everyone knows.” Jessica is grandmother “and i’m the god everyone knows.” Max smirks, hes the grandfather. 

“In the fucking son, they have giving birth and raised.” Sing signs, the son’s role is depressing. “I’m the cousin.” Nadia calmy states “And i’m her husband” Charlies unrevelant. (Their not a family by blood, the teacher just poke fun at being a fake family.) 

“Blanka is our uncle/bodyguard and i’m their auntie.” Yut-lung states, “Oh, I thought you were the snake.” Ash puts on a confused face, “At least snakes have two dicks.” Yu-lung accepts his fate. “And then we have shorter, my brother.” Ash calls out “Along with Cain, our TI” “We also have Kong, Lao and Bones are sibling of Sing but they work in the office. Their not here too.”

(Ash, shorter, and Cain are older siblings {Which makes them all dads} and their parents are Max and Jess, while Kong, Lao, Sign, and bones are Nadia’s and charlies)

” So roles I could are daughter, son, mother, 2nd cousin, puppy, great grandpa/grandma, 2nd uncle, or niece/nephew (Nadia and Charlies child) or third brother/sister of ash? Did i get it all?” Eiji asks innocently tilting his head a bit

“Mother.” “Puppy.” Jessica and Ash say immediately together, “I guess sign having a twin is a no go.” Max stats as if were a fact, Sign pouts

“Okay, fine. I’ll give my consent to making Eiji the mother.” "See? I'm always right." That was the conclusion of that mess. “Okay that's great and all but I can't keep you all here in brunch time so go back to teaching your classes, its almost time so i guess meeting dismissed.” Shorter announces, “See you tomorrow Eiji!” The teachers shout sweety at him as they leave.”I’m looking forward to it!” Eiji smiles, maybe he can get used to America. 

“What a greeting” Yut-lung rolls his eyes. “See ya Eiji.”

“Bye!!”


End file.
